Things Get Messy
Sonic For Hire: Things Get Messy is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the seventy-sixth episode overall. In this Tails, Jim and Eggman attempt to take three time machines to save Sonic, but only messed things up even more. Now, Tails is tall, Eggman's a baby, Jim's a Yoshi and Sonic has become Wario. What's next? Plot With the Epoch destroyed, Tails, Eggman, and Jim head to Chrono Trigger. Lucca is understandably peeved about what the guys are doing there. Tails tries to ask for what they need, but gets distracted trying to butter Lucca up so she'll be in a better mood. Eggman takes over and mentions, rather bluntly, that Sonic is dead and the Epoch has been destroyed by a flaming bag of dog shit. He then asks if there are any other time machines lying around so they can save Sonic. After Eggman runs into an "ugly" child with his face and no pants, Lucca reluctantly takes the three to Chrono's garage. Inside the garage are several time machines from numerous games and franchises, leading Lucca to suspect that her husband might be turning into a time machine hoarder. While Eggman figures that there are enough for each one of them to use, Tails becomes concerned that using multiple time machines at once could fuck up the space time continuum even more, until Jim suggests that they all use their respective time machines to go to the exact point where Sonic got murdered by Mario. Tails still has doubts, but seeing Eggman leave in the bathtub time machine and Jim driving off in the DeLorean, is forced to used Bill and Ted's phone booth. After another time travel trip, Tails ends up back in Sonic's mansion, except his arms and legs have become extraordinarily long, leaving him immensely tall. Eggman on the other hand, has regressed to a baby, yet can still speak fluently, After "testing" his diaper, "Baby Egg" asks Jim to change him. Jim enters, having turned into Yoshi, and correctly assuming that no one went to the exact same time they were supposed to. "Talls" mentions that he told them that time would get fucked up even more, and laments that they still weren't able to save Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic appears behind them, alive and well! "Talls" asks Sonic how he's alive, since no one was able to stop Mario from killing him. Sonic sarcastically thanks them, and reveals that whatever they did in the past revived him, and he mentions waking up with Mario's cock in his mouth. The guys are repulsed by this, but Sonic mentions that it's not what it sounds like. The temporal insanity had transformed Mario into a chicken farmer, and one of his roosters mistook the slumbering hedgehog's mouth as a food dish. "YoJim" mentions that the scenario sounds like a long way to go for a dick joke. Before "Talls" can figure out a plan, another flash of light appears. This flash displays multiple scenes from past episodes of the series happening behind them. The flashbacks showcase, in order, Paperboy, ''Knuckles looking on at the burning ''Burgertime, Ice Hockey, Duck Hunt, Space Invaders, Contra ''(with a huge Eggman head replacing El Padrino), the burnt corpses in ''Final Fantasy, Joust, ''ALF on the abandoned ship, and the Sarlacc on Tatooine. The flash also turns Sonic's mansion back into his old crappy apartment. "Talls" is worried about whatever just happened. Sonic, despite admitting what just happened was weird as well, is willing to forget all about it and asks who wants Thai food. "YoJim" wants to fix this problem, not wanting to stay a dinosaur for the rest of his life. At first, Sonic is against it, as it could screw things up even more, but after being turned into Wario (with his portrait above the couch changing as well), he reluctantly agrees. Character Appearances *Miles "Tails" Prower (turned into "Talls" thanks to his time travel-altered state) *Doctor Eggman (as his adult self and "Baby Egg" thanks to time travel) *Earthworm Jim (as himself and Yoshi/"YoJim" thanks to time travel) *Lucca *Eggman's Son (debut) *Sonic the Hedgehog (as himself and Wario/ "WaSonic", ditto time travel) *Knuckles (Non-speaking Cameo) *Hockey Players (Cameo) *Ducks (Cameos) *Warrior (Cameo) (Dead) *Thief (Cameo) (Dead) *Bard (Cameo) (Dead) *White Mage (Cameo) (Dead) *Ahriman (Cameo) (Dead) *Alf (Cameo) *Sarlacc (Cameo) Transcript Click here to view the transcript Video ''To be uploaded. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6